Cat's Big Secret
by Erik9393
Summary: Cat has a big secret. She hasn't told anyone. Not until Tori begs her to tell her. CORI.


**Cat's got a big secret. And she hadn't told anyone. That is until Tori begs for her to tell her.**

 **Disclaimer: Victorious was owned by Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.**

 **Tori's POV.**

* * *

 _At Hollywood Arts_

I'm sitting inside the classroom. Awaiting for Sikowitz to arrive. Meanwhile I kept taking glances at Cat's empty chair. She's hadn't been in school the past week.

Sikowitz entered the classroom through the window. It's not the first time.

He walked over to his desk and picked up the clipboard, taking in attendance.

"I see our little red headed wonder is still absent." he replied, writing on his clipboard.

I couldn't focus at all on Sikowitz's lecture. I was too busy worrying about Cat. Was she sick? God I hope it's nothing serious.

We were like BFF's. Actually now that I think about it we've been BFF's ever since I first came here to Hollywood Arts. She was the first person I met at H.A. and we immediately became friends.

After class was over I took out my pear phone and called her. It went to voicemail so I left her a message.

The school day went on and I haven't heard from her.

I stared at my phone throughout lunch, not taking a single bite of my PB&J sandwich.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, nearly causing me to fall back.

I turned and gave Andre a glare.

"Man. Chill girl. Didn't mean to spook you." he said, both hands in the air.

I took a deep breath, and said "I'm sorry Andre. I'm just worried about Cat."

"What else is new?" Jade replied in her usual attitude.

"Cat might be sick. Or worse." I replied.

She stood up and got in my face. "You think I don't know that? Newsflash Vega, Cat may be your friend but she was my friend first."

I didn't say anything. A mix of fear and anger ran through my body.

Jade is nothing but mean to everyone, especially Cat. But they've known each other for years. Long before I met them, so who am I to say she doesn't care?

Plus I really don't get into a fight with Jade. It's only gonna make the situation worse.

I sat back down and ate my lunch and got through the rest of the classes and made a beeline to Cat's place.

I texted my parents where I would be at.

I made it to Cat's place, and I saw her pink bike. It had a lock around it to the fence.

I knocked on the door. The door opened, and I saw it was Cat's mom with a warm smile.

"Hello Tori. How may I help you?" she asked.

"Hey Mrs. Valentine. Is Cat here?" I asked.

The smile disappeared from her face. "Yes. But she isn't doing well."

That had me worried. "She hasn't left the house the past week." she added. "She only came out of her room to use the bathroom or to have dinner."

"You think I could try talking to her?" I asked. She bit her bottom lip.

"I suppose you could try. But I should warn you. She kind of looks like a zombie." she pointed out.

I struggled not to giggle. Considering since Cat turned me into a zombie for her make up class.

I made my way up the stairs. I walked by the family portraits hung up on the walls.

I walked through the hall till I found Cat's room. Her door had sparkling flowers on it, about a dozen little hearts, and a cute red wooden sign that said Cat.

I knocked on the door. I heard a low groan. "Cat? You okay?" I asked. Then there was another groan. A little louder time.

"It's me. Tori." I said. "Please go away." I heard her say. "Please Cat. I want to talk." I pleaded.

"I don't want to talk to you." she replied. I stood there with my hand on the knob, wondering if I should leave or try to get her to talk.

I decided that if I wanted to prove everyone I'm a great friend to Cat, I got to act like one.

"I'm coming in. We're gonna have a little chat." I said turning the doorknob.

I pushed the door open, and saw the cocoon of a blanket, with Cat wrapped inside of it. I thought it was cute.

I sat down on the edge of the bed. I heard a groan from her.

I placed a hand on her back. At least I thought it was her back. She didn't say anything.

I started stroking her back. I thought I heard a small sigh. I stroked her back for about a minute, thinking this was starting to calm her down.

"You ready to talk?" I asked softly. "No." she replied.

I let out a loud frustrating sigh, causing her to let out a little squeak.

"Cat we need to talk." I said.

"Cat. Tell me why you haven't been coming to school the past week." I replied with a edgy voice.

"Are you sick?" I asked. She didn't make a sound. "Did you get hurt?" I then asked.

I let out another sigh. "Can I see you?" I asked. "No. I'll scare you away." she replied.

"Please?" I asked again in my little girl voice. She lets out a heavy sigh and said "Fine."

But when she took the cover and sat up, I couldn't believe my eyes.

The girl I was looking at doesn't look like Cat. Her hair isn't red. It's dark brown. Her face has no make up at all. No lipstick. No blush. No eye liner. Nothing.

I looked into her eyes. They were a little red.

Cat with brown hair and no make up makes her look creepy yet... beautiful.

She actually reminded me of a famous celebrity. I couldn't quite figure out who though.

"Cat. You're hair." I said, pointing. She started sniffling. "I know." she said. "And your face." I added. "I know. I'm a freak aren't I?" she wondered.

I took her head and pulled it close to my chest. I started stroking it. "No. You're not. In fact... You're just as beautiful as ever." I replied.

She pulled away to look at me. "You mean it?" she asked.

"Of course. You're the most beautiful person I know. No matter how you look." I said.

We sat in silence for a few moments before I cleared my throat. "Cat. Why haven't you gone to school this past week?" I asked. "And why haven't you been answering my calls and texts?"

She suddenly look like she was gonna cry.

"I can't tell you." she replied, hanging her head down.

"Why?" I wondered, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's a secret. I've never told anyone." she replied.

"No one?" she shook her head. "Not even Jadey?" I kept myself from grinning. "Not even Jadey." she said softly.

"Please tell me." I replied, almost pleading.

"No!" she yelled, moving away from me. "You'll get mad. And you'll never want to be my friend again!" I can see tears staring to form in her eyes.

"I can never be mad at you." I stated. She gave me a menacing glare which sent a chill down my spine.

"Okay that's not entirely true, but I could never stop being friends with you. No matter what." I said.

Her face softened a little. "If I tell you my secret, you promise to not be mad at me?" she asked.

"I promise." She held out her hand an extended her pinky. "Pinky promise?" That brought a small smile to my face seeing a little bit of the Cat I've known my whole life.

Our pinky's intertwined. "I promise." I repeated.

"Tori. I..." she began. I waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

"It's okay. Take deep breaths. Take your time." I said.

She look her deep breaths, and turned to face me.

"TORI I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" she screamed before burying her head into her fluffy pillow, crying.

I sat there, dumbfounded.

I honestly didn't know how to respond to that.

She finally lifted her head. "Are you mad?" she ask.

"No Cat. I'm not mad. I'm just, shocked."

"How? That kiss I gave you on your birthday that night. That was me telling you I love you." she said.

I do remember that. It was just a simple kiss on the cheek. It was an awkward moment. But I just simply brushed it off. I thought it was something she did to all her BFF's. I never kissed Cat on the cheek.

"How could you not know?" she asked.

"I just thought it was just a playful kiss you give to your BFF." I said. "I thought you only liked boys."

"I did like boys. That was until I met you." she replied. "You're something special. I still don't know what is it, but I know it feels good."

I was totally beyond shock by that point.

I've always been straight my entire life. I've always believed Cat was straight.

I just sat there for what seemed like eternity before I heard Cat holler my name, snapping me back to reality.

"Oh sorry Cat. Did you say something?" I asked.

"Can I kiss you?" she asked.

I was a bit scared. I have never kissed a girl before.

"It's okay. If this is too fast for you, we won't do anything you don't want to do." she said in a calm voice.

I looked at Cat, and then said "Yes you could kiss me."

She squealed in delight but then calmed down. "I'll go slow for you. Let me know if you want me to stop." she said casually.

She reached out and cupped my face. She brought my lips to her, and it was an soft, sensitive kiss.

It was real nice. She wasn't forceful and sloppy like half the guys I've kissed.

Soon the kiss deepened, and before I knew it, I was on my back, Cat was on top of me, I had my arms wrapped around her, making the kiss more enjoyable.

We stopped, staring at each other before she started planting gentle, wet kisses all over my face.

"Hey girls. I made you some-" it was Cat's mother's voice we heard when she stopped.

We stopped kissing and stared at her. She was holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"I'll just leave these here for you." she said placing the plate on Cat's dresser.

We stared at each other for a few moments before I said "I should be heading home."

She seemed a bit disappointed, but she understood and got off of me.

But before I left I lifted her off her feet and gave her a long, gentle kiss.

I set her down, and I saw the biggest smile I have ever seen from her. Which made me smile.

As I got home, and was putting the keys in the lock of my front door, a thought occurred to me.

"Ariana Grande!" That's who Cat reminded me off.

 **Well there you have it. Let me know what you thought of it.**


End file.
